Paper Mush
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. The Twins play a little prank on someone. Feedback Welcome!
1. Prank

Paper Mush

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns them all. Alas...

Summary: G1. The Twins play a little prank on someone. Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: This sort of ties in with the Slinky story I wrote. You don't have to read that one to get this one though.

OooooO

Sideswipe walked quickly into the control room, optics scanning. He was looking for a particular person, otherwise what he had planned wouldn't work. His optics lit up when he saw the person he was seeking, sitting at one of the tables, looking bored.

"Spike! Just the person I wanted to see!" He greeted with a charming smile, taking the chair next to him.

"Oh, Hi Sideswipe. What do you need?" The human asked, a bit suspicously.

"Oh nothing much, just for you to rip these up into tiny pieces, since my hands are too big." Sideswipe took a huge stack of construction paper out of a subspace pocket and plopped it down in front of him.

"Why do you need all this?" Spike asked, looking wide eyed at the stack.

"Sunstreaker needs some paper...mush stuff to make a sculpture with," Sideswipe lied smoothly.

"Oh, an art project? I'll help," Spike agreed. "Could you just...give me a boost?" He asked, knowing he ws never going to reach the top without a little help.

"Okay." Sideswipe extended his hand, letting the human climb on it. He raised it up a little, so that Spike could grab the top sheet.

"So...What's the scupture going to be of?" Spike asked, trying to strike up conversation as he shredded.

"Huh? Oh yeah..probably of himself, so he can have something to stare at when he can't look at himself." Sideswipe said, trying not to laugh.

Spike smiled and shook his head. That sounded like the yellow warrior all right.

A few hours, and a pair of sore hands later, half of the paper was gone, leaving a pile that reached nearly up to Sideswipe's ankle had accumilated.

"Is that enough Sideswipe? My hands are killing me," Spike said, rubbing his sore fingers.

"Yeah. I owe you one." Sideswipe let him down on the ground, as he pulled a bag out of his subapace pocket, shoving the colored scraps into it.

"See you later," He said briskly, leaving the human behind as he walked quickly back to his and his brother's quarters.

"So...did he agree to do it?" Sunstreaker asked, raisng his head from where he was sprawled face down on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah." The red twin pulled the bag out of subspace, plunking it down next to the bunk. "I told him you were making a sculpture of yourself to stare at when you can't look at yourself, " He added, grinning.

Sunstreaker answered with a rude hand gesture "That's one," He responded, glaring at his twin.

"Okay now, did you get the water?" Sideswipe asked.

"Over there," Sunstreaker answered, jerking a golden thumb at a bucket in the corner of the room.

"Great. Come here and help me prepare this." Sideswipe dragged the bag over to the bucket as Sunstreaker lazily got up, stretching his lithe frame.

When the paper was mixed and the right consistensy, the twins stood up, lookind down at the multi colored mush.

"So...who's this going on?" Sunstreaker asked.

"How about Prowl?" Sideswipe suggested, shrugging.

"Nah, we get him too many times," Sunstreaker answered, waving his hand dismissivly. "Same goes with Ratchet," He added, knowing his brother ws going to suggest him next.

"Oh, I know who," Sideswipe said, a devilish grin forming on his face.

"Who?"

Sideswipe didn't answer, just grabbed the bucket and ran out of the room. Sunstreaker had no choice but to follow the red warrior.

"Sideswipe! Do you have a gear loose? We can't prank Prime! We'll really get in trouble for that!" Sunstreaker hissed, realizing what his brother had in mind when he saw whose quarters he stopped in front of.

"We will, but it'll be worth it, wouldn't you agree? Now, help me get this up on the door." He hefted the bucket carefully over his head, Sunstreaker keeping it steady as they perched it on the door.

"Okay, now we knock." Sideswipe did as he said, knocking had on the door.

"And hide." He shoved Sunstreaker down the hall, to a spot where they were able to see, but be well hidden.

They waited a moment, before the Autobot leader opened teh door, getting showered with the paper mush.

"What the...?" He questioned, looking at the multi colored streams that now decorated his paint job, before it dawned on him, his optics narrowing in anger.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"

"Oh slag...he sounds really mad," Sideswipe said. "I guess we caught him in a bad mood."

"What do you mean we?" Sunstreaker said, taking off down the hallway.

"Traitor!" Sideswipe yelled, as a shadow fell over him. He turned slowly, only to see a very angry Prime looking back with his hands on his hips, blue optics glaring dangerously.

"Slag," The red warrior gulped.

OooooO

I always wanted to prank Prime. So I did. Hope you liked it.


	2. Results

Paper Mush

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the all. Alas...

Author's Note: By request, I'm writting up the results of the prank. It's really short, but I hope you'll at least get a chuckle out of it.

OooooO

Sideswipe was practically dragged down the corridor by his helmet horn by his very irate, and very colorful, leader.

"Ow, could you let go? I can walk you know?"

"Keep quiet, you're in enough trouble as it is," Prime commanded, taking him into his office and sitting down in a chair in front of his desk. He then just tstood in front of the red warrior, glaring.

"Oh come on, it was just a little prank," Sideswipe protested. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Not one that was ill timed and not appropriote..."

_"Oh geeze, here we go with the speech, I hate these. I wonder what I did with that pink paint I had? Does Sunny know I used the last of his wax on the floor the other day?" _Sideswipe let his mind wander as he propped his head up in his hand, nodding at the right moments as Prime ranted, waving his arms to make his point.

"...Now, bend over."

Sideswipe's optics widened as his head snapped up. Did Prime just say what he thought he said?

"Excuse me?" He asked, too shocked to be any more formal. Did Prime just ask him what he thought he asked him?

"Stand up and bend over," Prime repeated, crossing his arms imposingly.

"What? No!" Sideswipe stared at his leader in shock, cowering back in his chair. This wasn't like Prime at all! He must've got him in a REALLY bad mood.

"Are you defying an order?" Prime questioned. "Because if you are, I could always tack a couple months onto your time in the brig."

Sideswipe sighed in defeat. He wasn't in the mood to argue at the moment, so he complied with Prime's orders. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Prime's hand make contact with his aft, causing him to jump up.

"OW!" He yelled, grabbing onto his aft while doing a little painfilled dance. "That was HARD! I'll probably have a hand print there now!"

"Now, I'll have Prowl escort you to the brig. Dismissed." Prime turned to page the Dastun.

"Escort our young friend here to the brig Prowl," Prime told him when he finally walked in, fixing Sideswipe with the coldest stare he ever saw his leader give him.

"Yes Prime." He took hold of Sideswipe's arm and walked off, pulling him along.

"You will stay here until further notice," Prowl told him, locking the brig's door and leaving Sideswipe to brood.

Sideswipe scowled, crossing his arms tightly across himself. He hated being in the brig! Why couldn't they just let him off with a slap on the wrist like the always do?

What seemed like a couple hours later, Prowl came back in, a certain gold bot on tow.

"Don't cause any more trouble," Prowl commanded, leaving the twins alone, which was against his better judgment, but what could he do?

Sunstreaker didn't say anything to his twin. He just stood with a sour look on his face, grinding his mendenta audiably.

"Prime got you too huh?" Sideswipe asked, cautiously approaching his twin.

"Why else would I be here?" Sunstreaker spat out, sitting down on the berth. Sideswipe plopped down next to him, sighing.

"So...how was your day?" Sideswipe asked, earning himself a death glare from his counterpart.

OooooO

Sorry about the OOC Prime. The story wouldn't have worked without him though.


End file.
